Eliza
Sometimes we go through several lives before we die. Backstory Eliza Sakamoto grew up with her mother. She never met her father, but believes that he lived in Japan. Her mother Mai worked at a pharmaceutical lab. With the late nights and travel of her mother, Eliza came home to an empty house with just the family Akita keeping her company as she did her homework. She took ballet afterschool at her mother's wishes. But when the night rolled around and Mai wasn't around, she would sneak out to watch the racing clubs. Her classmate Jin had bragged about his brother being a member, and she was drawn in. Eliza started auto shop classes in middle school, much to the chagrin of her friends who ended up in home economics. Her mother only put up with it because Eliza maintained good grades in the sciences, and she thought Eliza might become an engineer. Eliza got her first car as a 16th birthday present from her mother. She put her car up as collateral in a race after convincing Jin's brother to be her sponsor. She won the race, and kept the 240SX secret from her mother. Eliza had completely drifted from her old friends, spending most of her time with Jin. They got close, to the point where she took him to her junior prom. A death close to her was Eliza's first brush with death. It was supposed to a friendly race with Jin. She stuck her tongue out at him when she passed, he laughed. Jin's tire blew out, sending him off the side of the mountain pass. She raced to the bottom to reach the wreck, pulling him free of the wreckage. As Eliza felt him slip away in her arms, she could feel all of his emotions at the brink of death and he smiled at her one last time. She heard the sounds of sirens in the distance. Rather than stay with the corpse as the police arrived, she got into her car and hid it in her storage rental. Eliza had two days until her mother returned from a pharmacology conference to pull herself together. She went to the funeral with her mother, and she was glad that Jin's brother was abroad and didn't have to face him. Eliza disappeared from the scene after that, and she went away to UC Boulder for pre-med. One of Eliza's friends invited her to come home over school breaks, knowing Eliza's family situation. She learned the basics of hunting from her friend's family in the Rockies. It was in her first year of medical school that the death threats started to come in. She suspected that it was Jin's brother, blaming her for Jin's death on the mountain pass. She got a concealed weapon permit when the calls got bad. One night he attacked her with a knife, wounding her before she shot him. The same emotional link that visited her on the night of Jin's death possessed her again, overwhelming her with the shock of his feelings mixing with hers. Jin's brother died without any of the rage he carried when he slashed Eliza. Flavor Full Name: Eliza Sakamoto Geist: The Lost Poet Virtue: Just Vice: Regret Archetype: Mourner Threshold: The Torn Attributes Skills Academics ● Computer Crafts ●● Automobiles Investigation ● Medicine●●● Occult Politics Science●● Athletics Brawl Drive ●●● Street Racing Firearms ● Larceny Stealth Survival Weaponry Animal Ken Empathy ●● Expression Intimidation Persuasion ●● Socialize ● Streetwise ●● Subterfuge Merits Language(Japanese) ● Small-framed ●● Professional Training(Empathy, Medicine) ● Resources ●● Status(Sororities) ● Accustomed to Biology ● Ceremonies: Pass On ● Keys and Manifestations Keys: Industrial, Passion Oracle ●● Marionette ● Notable Equipment Keystone Memento: Poet's Tanto *Threshold: The Torn *Skill: Expression *Keys: Passion, Stigmata Cheat Sheet https://docs.google.com/document/d/1FoYiYJmffVWLBTWmXq5q58KXdjNB-EGgsX1CI6LDraY/edit?usp=sharing